


1. 1976

by ThePagemistress



Series: Soundtrack Limits [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: James has just been signed to McLaren and calls Niki to break the news.





	1. 1976

The moment Niki heard that Fittipaldi had bailed on McLaren, he knew what would happen. It was inevitable. It was good sense and good business. Of course, they’d consider all their options; look at all the potential drivers. But it was really only a matter of time before they came to the same conclusion as him.

Niki got the phone call on a Tuesday night. 

“Hello?” 

“I have some news, Niki.” Niki fought down a smile at the smug voice at the other end of the line, almost able to see James lounging on his couch, cigarette in hand. 

“You are driving with McLaren this season,” Niki replied, grinning at the long pause that followed. 

“You’ve ruined my news, Niki,” James replied, without sounding all that disappointed. “Who told you?” 

“No-one had to tell me,” Niki said, stretching himself out as if to mirror the man he couldn’t see. “It was logic. I heard about Fittipaldi. Who else were they going to choose?” 

He could almost hear the man preen at the words. “They said I wasn’t first choice.” 

“Well, of course. You are unreliable, you are bullheaded, you are impossible to control-“ 

“You say the sweetest things-“ 

“But you are also their best chance at a championship,” Niki conceded. “They know this. They probably just did not want to admit it right away.” 

“And _you_ know this,” James pointed out and there was that smugness again. Niki rolled his eyes even as he bit back a smile. 

“I have been the one racing you these last few years, you know. It is already obvious, to me at least, that if anyone is going to give me any trouble it will be you.” 

“Wouldn’t mind giving you some trouble,” James said, sounding almost wistful. 

“So I recall you saying before.” Niki’s smile softened at the memory. “It will certainly be an interesting season, yes?” 

“Equal machinery, equal resources… That’s all I’ve ever asked for in order to beat you.” 

Niki raised an eyebrow as he replied, “And now you have it.” 

There was a thoughtful hum over the line, followed by a hesitation. “Do you think I can?” 

Niki would forever be bewildered by James’ moods. The way he could be riding high, practically untouchable and indefatigable one instant only to plummet down to vulnerable and unsure the next. It’s a trait he’d had since they’d met and, while it wasn’t as evident these days, Niki tended to put that down more to the increased media interest than the fact it had actually eased. 

“I do not see why not. You have beaten me already in what you consider an inferior car. Why not in a McLaren?” 

“In a race, yes. But I’m talking about the championship.” 

“You can win a championship-“ 

“Obviously, I know that,” James snapped and there it was again. Indefatigable. “But can I beat the great Scuderia? The _great_ Niki Lauda?” 

Niki didn’t really have a response to that. In the time it took for him to try and find one, a heavy sigh travelled down the line, followed by the clinking of a bottle against glass. “I’m sorry, Niki,” he said, taking a sip of whatever he’d just poured himself. “You know what it’s like.” 

Niki did. To a degree. All drivers were hard on themselves, it was part of how they were hard-wired. But James certainly had his own unique way of dealing with it.  You had to consider yourself the best, otherwise what were you even doing competing? But it was astounding how often James would project and deflect his insecurities onto others. Especially Niki. This wasn't an unfamiliar conversation in that regard.  

"Do I think you can beat me?" He asked. When James didn't respond, he continued. "If you put your head down, work with the team, _listen_ to the team and save your bullishness for the track instead of the garage... I think you will be a formidable opponent." 

The silence stretched to the point that Niki was about to ask if James was even still there. A long exhale of someone blowing out cigarette smoke suddenly filled his ears before James spoke up. "Well, I certainly would hate to disappoint you, dear." 

"I look forward to it," Niki replied and he surprised himself with how much he actually meant it. Of all the people on the grid, James was the one he enjoyed racing the most. The one who posed the most challenge, in more ways than one. To have potentially an entire season with them on equal terms, racing at the front? It was too good to comprehend. 

"As do I, ratty. Can't have you just walking away with another championship can we. Besides, 'James Hunt – 1976 World Champion' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" 

"Not bad. But not as good as 'Niki Lauda – Double World Champion', no?" 

Niki heard James chuckle down the line and he sucked on his teeth to fight down his own grin, despite no one being around to see. 

"A toast," James said, all of a sudden. Niki glanced around for a glass before realising it didn't matter, James wasn't watching so he could just pretend. "To our fourth season together. May it be the best yet." 

Niki heard James clink his glass against the phone and Niki instinctively did the same motion with the invisible glass in his hand and immediately felt like an idiot. But then James came back over the line to add, "For me, at least." 

"Of course," Niki replied with a fond roll of his eyes. After a comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments, Niki broke it with a thought. "You know... we are going to look like total assholes if those six-wheel Tyrrell's turn out to be the best cars out there or something." 

He meant to lighten the mood but if James picked up the hint, he didn't take the bait. "Not a chance, Niki. This is our year, I feel it." 

"It can't be _both_  our year, idiot." 

"I know," James said, sounding confused by his own words and Niki started to wonder just what number glass that was he was holding. "But I still think it will be, somehow. You know?" 

"No," Niki said, despite the niggling feeling that he knew _exactly_  what he meant. "Now go to sleep, James. You have much to work on over the rest of the winter if you want to beat me, after all." 

"Yes, dear." 

"And I will see you in Brazil. Front row?" 

"Make that pole position." 

"I expect nothing less," Niki said with a smile and a shake of the head, before signing off.


End file.
